Love's Surprises
by XArtemis WolfX
Summary: Reese has something to tell Finch, but he is slightly agitated when he does it. Can the two sort it out? WARNING: boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. Reese X Finch "Rinch!" This is my very first fanfic, so please be nice to me! T to be safe! I can only get better with R&R!


**I DO NOT own Person of Interest. It belongs to the respectful owners! This is my very first fic, so please be kind!**

* * *

Reese stormed into the library, pissed off to the point of no return. Carter had told Reese that Finch was with someone. A guy. A male. At the time he was told, Reese pretended it was nothing. But now he was were he and his boss worked, and there wasn't going to be any niceness.

"Finch! Finch were are you goddamn it!" Reese screamed at the top of his lungs. Finch hobbled out from behind a bookcase. "What the hells the matter Mr. Reese?!" Finch ran over to Reese as fast as his leg would allow him. "What's the matter?" Finch asked trying to lay his hand on Reese's shoulder. The second his hand made contact Reese moved right out from under him.

"Carter told me you were sleeping with someone!" Reese yelled. Finch looked at Reese with stone eyes. "Why does it matter to YOU what I do in my personal life? I am your employer, and I guess your friend. But, WHAT. THE. HELL. DOES. IT. MATTER. TO. YOU?!" Now, Finch was the one getting pissed, and defensive. Reese was still very angry, but something else flashed behind his eyes. Heartbreak. "Because I- I…" Reese stopped and hung his head.

"Look," Finch said, " I broke it off over 3 months ago! I don't know why it matters, and I can't understand why you are angry, but I will tell you. He… he was cheating on me, I figured it out and dropped him." Reese looked up. "So… Carter was right, you are gay Finch. But, what about Grace?" Reese asked. "I am bisexual. Judge if you want." Finch answered and headed over to his chair. Reese knew in his heart that he was just really close friends with his employer. Right? He couldn't let himself have anymore then that with Finch. But a realization hit him. _I do love him. I could die tomorrow and not tell the son of a bitch I love him. I might as well just do it._

Reese had several things in mind, but this by far, was one of the most risky ones. Finch had just turned around to sit in his chair, when Reese shoved him into it. Reese grabbed the arms of the chair, trapping Finch in it. "Mr. Reese! What the hell are you doing!" Finch yelled. "Look Finch. I love you. I love you more than anything I have ever had or ever will. I care so much about you, and never want you to get hurt."

"Mr. Reese, I insist you get off-" Before he could finish Reese slammed his lips in to his, and it wasn't a peck. Finch's mouth was wide open and Reese slipped his tongue in and explored with pleasure. After a second to let his brain process what was happening, Finch started exploring Reese's mouth. After awhile, they drew back out of breath.

"I wasn't expecting that Mr. Reese. I apologize for getting excited." Finch stated, a bit out of breath. "I wasn't going to do it, but I just thought you needed to know." Reese said. "I am deeply sorry." Reese added. His hope faded when Finch just stared at him, a monotone look. Reese started to cry. " I am so sorry Harold I never meant for this to happen!" Reese let go of the chair, his heart torn. He should know Harold was a interesting man. He cared for very few people. But the ones he did, he was deeply loyal to. One of the kind of people who would love with no end. That's why he left Grace. He cared to much about her to get her hurt, or even worse. It must of broke his heart to be used by his boyfriend. More than likely nearly killed him to leave him.

Reese was walking away from someone he loved. He knew that Finch would hate him for the stunt he just pulled. Or, so _he_ thought. "Mr. Reese stop where you are." Finch commanded. Reese kept walking, trying to keep his tears under control till he got outside. "Mr. Reese, stop walking _NOW_. That is an order." Reese stopped. "Do you really want to insult me Harold? Cause that is a very bad idea."

Finch got up and started circling Reese. "No, I don't." Finch said in a odd tone. Reese would almost say, it sounded innocent. Like a teenage boy when he is in trouble, trying to get out of it. Reese was getting very uneasy. "Do you know what wolves display when another wolf is trying to steal _their mate_?" Finch emphasized the last two words. Finch was no longer innocent sounding. His voice changed from cute to sensual. He started brushing his arm against Reese's, tightening his circle. "They show their dominance. They do it in many ways."

He leaned his head to whisper in one of Reese's ears. "They turn _aggressive_." Reese could have sworn that Harold nearly growled out the last word. Finch kept on circling. Finch got side to side with Reese, and started to rub his side against Reese's side.

"They start rubbing on one another's body to get their sent on each other." Reese could smell Finch's cologne. A sweet, but yet sexy musk. Reese stood still as Finch rubbed up and down on his side a couple of times. After a few seconds, he stopped rubbing and continued circling Reese. "They show many displays Reese. To many for me to do. But one of my favorites is nipping. Nipping isn't only a owning display, it is also a courting one, more of a mating one. It shows that the one nipping owns the other."

He stopped on the backside of Mr. Reese and wrapped his arms around his waist. He hovered over Reese's shoulder. "Like so." Finch said in a very deep, very sexy voice. He gave a love bite to Reese's neck. He gave about five more. Then he kissed every single mark he made on his neck. "I don't hate you Mr. Reese for what you did. I have always loved you. I have felt you growing on me for the past weeks. I have been falling for you. I can barely control myself around you. Every damn time I see you I want to kiss you and make out with you. I want _you _as _my_ mate."

Reese felt his heart was going to explode with feeling and love. "I love you too Finchy." Finch laid his head on Reese shoulder. "Finchy? Really?" "I had to find something innocent to say. What do you see in me?" Finch looked at Reese, his arms still around his waist. "I beg your pardon?"

"Harold." Reese said turning around in Finch's arms and slipping his hands around Finch's waist. "What do you see in me. I am a broken being. What do you see that is so important to you?" Finch looked at Reese with teary eyes. "What do _I see in you_? I see the most beautiful, kind, loyal, angel that I love. If you truly think your broken Reese, and if I say nothing that will change that," Finch leaned in and hugged Reese, burying his face into his neck, "You are _my_ broken guardian angel. My real question is, what do you see in me?" asked Finch. "I have a limp, I can barely walk, I was barely able to save you that day. I am a hollow thing. I am the one that is _truly _scarred and broken. What do you see in me is the real question here?"

Reese cupped Finch's face with both of his hands. A small tear rolled down Finch's face, while letting out a small few noises of sadness. "Harold, how could you say that about yourself? You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You have been through many things, and you _never_ deserved any of the bad ones to happen. You may think that you are broken, but the truth is, you are a beautiful being."

Finch led Reese over to a small sofa in a back room of the library. They cuddled for the rest of the day, happy to be each other's lovers.

~Fin

I deeply apologize that the characters would never act this way. I kinda made it look like they had completely different personalities from the show, which wasn't intentional! I also apologize for any spelling/grammar errors! I hope you enjoyed! R&R Please!


End file.
